Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher, preferring the nickname "Moon," is a female NightWing dragonet that is the main character in book 6; Moon Rising. She is telepathic and precognitive, unlike any other NightWings in the recent century. She also spoke the first true prophecy in over a century, known as the Jade Mountain Prophecy. Darkstalker is teaching her how to use her powers currently. Moon has sparkly silver teardrop scales next to her eyes which are a symbol of her min readngg and prophetic powers. It is very possible that both Winter and Qibli have crushes on her. Biography ''The Brightest Night When the Dragonets of Destiny discussed potential students for their inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain, Deathbringer mentioned Moonwatcher, saying that her mother had left her egg alone in the Rainforest Kingdom. ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher first appears in the prologue. Her egg had turned silver under the moonlight, and as her mother, Secretkeeper, arrives, Moon hatches. Soon after, Secretkeeper leaves, and Moon is alone in the rainforest. She is later shown with her mother, observing the school. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker. She is assigned to be clawmates with Carnelian or Kinkajou, part of the Jade Winglet. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she scoops up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit. Winter dislikes her at first sight, but then seems to like her later on in the story. She meets the rest of her winglet in a class. When Dragonflame Cactus blows up one of the classrooms, and kills Carnelian and a NightWing named Bigtail, the SeaWing in her winglet, Turtle, is the first to discover her powers. Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou turn on her, but soon forgive her. She later figures out that Sora when a stalactite falls where Winter's sister, Icicle, was standing. Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora, because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who loosened the stalactite. Moon realizes why Sora wants Icicle dead when Sora tells her brother Umber. Moonwatcher discovers that ex-Queen Scarlet told her to get rid of the Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight. They go to the library to save Starflight from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her. Icicle then got out of Jade Mountain Academy and went to either kill Glory or meet up with ex-Queen Scarlet, so the winglet, excluding Umber, goes after her. ''Winter Turning Coming Soon, June 30th Quotes ''"I won't BE fragile. I refuse." "I'm not a little weird diamond!" "Yes, I can read your minds and see the future"- After the explosion Moon tells her winglet that she has powers. "I wish I could turn it off but it just sort of happens."- Apologizing about reading Kinkajou and Qibli's mind. Trivia *She is the one of two characters in the series to go by a nickname, the other being Magnificent(whose nickname is Maggie). *She is the one of the three known NightWings who have the powers that they were thought to have, the others are Darkstalker and his loved one, Clearsight. * Her egg was hatched under the two moons of Pyrrhia and gave her two powers: mind reading and prophecy. One moon at hatching gives either mind reading or foresight while two at hatching gives both. Three moons at hatching is said to augment the first two abilities. * On the cover pages for all the books, Moon is the only one with her mouth shut. All the others, including Winter Turning, has their mouths open, roaring. Moon also looks worried, while the other dragonets look fierce. Gallery Moonwatcher Redo.jpg Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher by Joy Ang Moon Rising.PNG|First cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Final cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang SAM 0718.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Wofdestinyscene.png|By H-awky Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Image by whimsicalteacup-d8e21a3.jpg|By Mystic Ice Moonwatcher 04.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.26 PM.png|By Queen Clam WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Winglet Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:POVs